Many portable communications devices such as cellular telephones, pagers, and two-way radio equipment are commonly used by many people in their day-to-day activities. In to maintain constant communication capability, my people consider these devices almost indispensable and are carried on their person at all times.
One problem associated with carrying such devices, particularly two-way radio equipment, is that it is necessary to continually carry the two-way radio when the user is mobile and involved in some physical activity. Many times a purse or backpack is not available in order to store the device. Even if these were available, the radio can not be easily used while stored in this manner.
Moreover, it is difficult and burdensome to continually carry the radio in the user's hands since this does not leave the hands free and available for other tasks or activities. Although clips and straps are sometimes available to secure the radio to the user's body, these devices are uncomfortable to wear. Also, if the radio is frequently used or maintained in a standby mode, it will be necessary for the user to hear calls or sounds from the radio speaker. Therefore, storing the radio in an inconspicuous place would not lend itself to this purpose. Additionally, it would be helpful for the user to have alternative means to either carry of clip the radio to the user's body.
Accordingly, the need exists for an alternative method to carry a portable two-way radio so that it can be maintained in a standby state for easy access while being comfortable to wear.